


Jaina Solo's Humilating Medical Exam

by handcuffgirl



Category: Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Series - Various Authors
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Humiliation, Medical Kink, Other, Robots, Sexually Transmitted Diseases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handcuffgirl/pseuds/handcuffgirl
Summary: Jaina Solo visits a free clinic for a private medical exam.
Relationships: alema rar / jaina solo
Kudos: 13





	Jaina Solo's Humilating Medical Exam

The following story takes place after the events of my story Jaina's Discovery, a few months after the end of the Yuuzhan Vong war. It is also a sequel to my story Decontamination on Duro. This story was strongly inspired by the work of the author Joe Doe. Please read and enjoy all of my stories. Ahandcuffgirl(at)yahoo(dot)com

Star Wars: Jaina's Humiliating Medical Exam

Jedi Knight Jaina Solo climbed out of the air taxi, and warily looked around the run-down buildings surrounding her. She was a little over four thousand kilometers from the areas of Coruscant she usually frequented, and a couple of hundred levels farther down. She had traveled so far from her squadron's base to see a doctor. To be more precise, she needed to see a doctor that wouldn't know who she was, and wouldn't take her retina scan. The air taxi took off with all the haste it could manage.

For her trip she had chosen to wear a nondescript black and gray short sleeved jumpsuit, with a black cloak, and black boots. A small vibroblade was hidden in her right boot. She also had her comlink, her phony Ezri Wepii ID, and eighty credits on her. She had used the ID previously when she went on the Maglev to be detained and strip-searched by the Maglev Security Force. 

The reason that Lieutenant Colonel Jaina Solo, was anonymously visiting a free medcenter was because she was completely hairless from the neck down.

During the war, while being decontaminated for a Yuuzhan Vong parasite known as naotebe winglings, all of the hair on her body had been removed with a horrid-smelling chemical. While the hair on her head grew back relatively normally, the rest of her body remained as bald as a Bith. 

Even as a Lieutenant Colonel, she had to change clothes or use the refresher with other female personnel. She had been telling them that she was just keeping herself hairless, which was very plausible, since quite a few of them did the same. She always demurely refused to reveal her method though. Jaina thought back to the feelings of helplessness, confusion, and arousal when she had been suspended naked and spread-eagle for the decontamination chemicals to be sprayed on her.

Now that the war was over, she was worried that the chemical that was preventing her body hair from regrowing might cause other problems at some point as well. She had spent many hours meditating with the Force on the problem, with no sure solution. She also didn't want anyone, even Master Cilghal, to find out about her embarrassing problem.

Jaina walked a few meters into one of the free clinics that served the lower-income sections of the planet. In the waiting room were at least two dozen beings, about half human, with some Twi'leks, Bothans, a couple of Weequays, a Talz, and a few Gamorreans as well.

Jaina slowly approached a bored-looking middle-aged human woman in a nurse's uniform behind a long counter. 

“May I help you?” the nurse asked her, obviously wishing Jaina would just leave her alone.

“Um, yes, I need to see a doctor,” she told her quietly.

The nurse looked at her like she was an imbecile. “I know that dear, but why?”

Jaina felt derision, and a little amusement from her. She leaned a little over the counter, and calmed herself with the Force. “It's private,” she told her, almost whispering.

The nurse smiled contemptuously as she rolled her eyes. “Oh, private,” she repeated mockingly. Then her tone grew more conversational. “Well, we're certainly used to taking care of that sort of thing here, sweetie. Do you have an ID?”

Jaina passed her the Ezri Wepii ID she had brought. The nurse slid it into a slot, and Jaina heard some beeps, whines and other computer-type noises from underneath the counter.

“Just let me see your hand real quick, dear,” the nurse asked her in a friendly manner.

Warily, Jaina held her hand out towards her. Quickly and smoothly, the nurse snapped a bright yellow plastex band around her wrist.

“Hey!” Jaina said in surprise, jerking her wrist away.

“Oh, don't worry dear, that's just so the ADK droids know that you're here for something private, and it'll let you get your things back when they're done with you,” she explained. 

Jaina examined the stiff band around her right wrist. It was about five centimeters wide, and a few millimeters thick. She tugged on it, but while it flexed some, it wouldn't break. “How do I get it off?” she asked the nurse. 

“Oh one of the ADK droids will take it off when they're through with your treatment,” she told Jaina casually.

Jaina frowned at the band as she vainly tugged on it a few more times, then she tried to slide it off. It wasn't coming off that way either. “Oh, well okay then,” she replied, still slightly worried. I can always cut if off later, she decided.

“Just have a seat over there, with the other yellow bracelets,” the nurse told her with a derisive chuckle. 

With half her attention still on the yellow plastex band encircling her wrist, Jaina slowly walked towards the group she had indicated. The four human women and a female Twi'lek there were separate from the rest of the sentients in the waiting room. As Jaina approached them, she started surreptitiously checking out her companions, both visually and with the Force. 

The Twi'lek and two of the humans looked to be in their late teens or early twenties. One of the other humans looked perhaps thirty or so, and the last one maybe forty. Jaina wasn't really sure though, as a couple of them were obviously regular spice users of some sort. They all had yellow plastex bracelets on their right wrists, although a few of them were trying to keep them hidden. All five were dressed in worn-out, cheap looking clothes. Jaina sat down, leaving an empty seat between her and the nearest woman.

“Hey, I'm Keirra,” one of the younger humans greeted her with a friendly smile from across the aisle.

“Ezri,” Jaina replied with her own, slightly nervous smile. Keira seemed nice enough through the Force, and wasn't a spice addict—at least as far as she could tell. She was wearing a tiny frayed yellow tube top, very short black synth-hide miniskirt, and a pair of black high heeled sandals with a broken strap.

In spite of the cheap and slutty ensemble, Keirra somehow looked comfortable in it. 

“Is this your first time here?” Keirra asked her.

“Uh, yeah,” Jaina responded warily. “How can you tell?”

“I can just tell,” Keirra answered with a knowing smile.

“Hey, why did the nurse put this yellow bracelet on me? On us?” Jaina asked her.

The Twi'lek and two of the other humans burst out in laughter. Jaina sensed contempt from the other one, and amusement from Keirra, although she politely refrained from laughter.

“They give it to women that they think have a sexually transmitted disease,” Keirra told her gently.

Instantly, Jaina covered the plastex band with her left hand and a horrified look came across her face. Then she shot the nurse a look that would have given a Trandoshan pause. The nurse however, wasn't paying her the slightest bit of attention. In fact, she was animatedly chatting away on her comlink.

In just a couple of moments, Jaina began a Jedi calming exercise, and quickly regained her composure. When she had told her that she wanted to see the doctor for something private, she must have just assumed that she had an STD. Still, she could have been a little more polite about it.

A few minutes later, the rude nurse called out Keirra's name. She said bye, and cheerfully walked to the waiting medical droid.

Since none of the other yellow bracelets nearby seemed to be interested in conversation, Jaina just sat, observed the waiting room, and meditated. Every two or three minutes an ADK droid would appear at the door, and the nurse would call out a name. There were nearly as many sentients coming in as there were leaving though, so the number of beings in the waiting room stayed about the same.

Several more women with yellow bracelets joined her group, and the ones that were already there were called to the back. As she waited, Jaina wondered why some women left the medcenter still wearing their yellow bands on their wrists.

Finally, after nearly an hour-and-a-half, the nurse called out “Ezri Wepii!”

“That's me,” Jaina repsonded as she stood and walked towards the medical droid. The notation ADK-25-MED was on its scuffed torso. Since she had never heard of the ADK line, she made a mental note to research it, back in her quarters.

“Follow me,” the droid told her as it turned and rolled away on its wheels.

Apparently, neither the living nor droid staff here were chosen for their bedside manner. 

As Jaina followed the droid, she sensed a wide assortment of beings in the small exam rooms, many in various stages of distress.

There were no doors on the exam rooms. Instead, there were curtains across the front of them. As Jaina passed by one room, she accidentally glimpsed through the gap between a curtain and wall and caught sight of a fat naked guy sitting on the exam table inside. She immediately glanced up to see if he saw her passing by, and he winked as he leered back. Embarrassed, Jaina kept her eyes on the back of the droid for the rest of the trip.

After they turned left, they went a dozen meters or so, then stopped in front of an empty exam room with a dingy looking curtain halfway open across the front.

“Go into the room, strip down, and put all your belongings in the locker,” the droid instructed her, gesturing towards the exam room with one of its arm appendages. “I will be back soon,” it added.

“Okay,” Jaina replied. Then, with a reluctant sigh, she stepped into the room, and pulled the curtain closed. It stopped nearly half a meter from the ground, and left a gap of several centimeters on each side between it and the wall. 

As Jaina stripped out of her black and gray jumpsuit, she surveyed the three-sided exam room. All of the equipment—and there wasn't much of it—looked similar to what she was used to, just much older, and more dilapidated. The curtain would let anyone walking by see her, just like she had seen the fat man. Once she was down to her bra and panties, Jaina hopped up onto the flimsiplast covered exam table, and sat down.

It was nearly fifteen minutes until the ADK droid snatched the curtain open. Jaina sensed surprise, then the beginning of arousal from the human male across the hallway as he saw her sitting there in her underwear. 

“I instructed you to strip,” the droid told her impatiently.

“Hey!” Jaina said as she frantically covered herself with her jumpsuit.

“Ezri Wepii, if you can't follow my instructions, then you'll have to leave,” the ADK unit informed her calmly.

“Close the curtain!” Jaina shouted at it.

The droid glanced back at the curtain, and pulled it closed with an air of reluctance. “There. Now strip down completely or leave,” the droid instructed her firmly.

“What? I did!” Jaina replied, still holding her jumpsuit in front of her defensively.

“Completely. Down to your skin,” the ADK told her. “And be quick about it. I've got a lot more of you organics to process today.”

The word process immediately brought up memories of Duro, causing Jaina to blush involuntarily. In seconds her undertunic was over her head. She sat it on the exam table next to her, then pulled off her black thong, and laid it on top of her undershirt.

“Good, now put them all in the locker,” it instructed her.

“What? Why?” Jaina asked in confusion.

The ADK droid let out an irritated whine. “Put all of your belongings in the locker because if you don't there is a high probability that they will be stolen,” it told her impatiently.

That at least made some sense. “What will I wear then?” Jaina asked as she set her boots in the small locker. As the droid rolled over and opened a cabinet, Jaina put the rest of her clothes into the locker, including her comlink. As she closed it she looked up to see what the ADK had gotten for her.

“Of course,” she said with resignation. 

It was a very thin, very short gown. Well, she guessed it was a supposed to be a gown as she pulled it over her head. Unlike most medical gowns she had seen, this one seemed to be designed to display her assets more than anything else. 

Instead of sleeves there were two thin strings tied in a bow over her shoulders holding the front and back together. The front was a deep Vee, actually going down between her breasts. Her nipples, which were hard from the cool air of the clinic—mostly from the cool air, anyway—were clearly visible through the thin, pale-green material.

The gown was completely open on both sides, reminding Jaina of the SELCORE garment she had been given as part of her decontamination on Duro. She did see the very short torn, or cut, remains of four pairs of strings on each side that had probably been meant to hold the front and back halves together. The bottom only came a few centimeters past her crotch. To top it all off, the thing was at least two sizes too small.

“I am NOT wearing this!” Jaina announced resolutely, stomping her bare foot on the hard floor. She had to hold the gown together at each hip to keep it in place.

“The choice is yours, Ezri Wepii. If you prefer to stay naked, then I won't try to stop you,” it informed her dispassionately.

I'm practically naked with this, Jaina thought with annoyance. “Can I at least put my underwear back on?” she asked him pleadingly.

“Regulations state that all patients must only wear medcenter issued gowns,” it told her firmly. 

She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She just wanted a simple medical exam. After a quick Jedi calming exercise she felt a little less irritated.

“Fine. Whatever. Let's just get this over with,” she spat out.

“A wise decision,” the droid answered. “Now, if you'll follow me, we'll go to the exam room.”

“Follow you!?” Jaina asked incredulously. “Why can't we do it here?”

The ADK let out another irritated whine. “Because this is not the designated room for examining and treating patients with your category of illnesses,” it replied.

Jaina followed its photoreceptors to the yellow band around her wrist.

“Hey! This is a mistake!” she insisted. “I promise you, I don't have an STD!”

“Of course you don't,” it answered sarcastically. “However, policy states that all patients suspected of having a sexually transmitted disease are to be issued a yellow identification band and examined in the designated room that has been set aside for that purpose.

Jaina sighed. She couldn't very well tell him that she had been given a full-spectrum inoculation just a few months ago, or that as a Jedi, she could fight off virtually all known diseases with the Force. Especially since I'm here to see a doctor about one, she thought wryly. As a Jedi, Jaina routinely ignored petty, arbitrary rules like that. As Ezri Wepii though, she had to follow them to the letter. “Fine,” she replied resignedly.

As the ADK opened the curtain, Jaina made sure she had a tight grip on the flimsy material at each hip. Because of the short, tight gown, she had to take tiny, mincing steps. Because of the small steps, she had to nearly run to keep up with the rolling droid. She practically begged it to slow down, but it refused, claiming that they needed to move as quickly as possible. Jaina resisted the urge to hurl it into something with the Force.

Jaina was so preoccupied with keeping her perverted parody of a gown into place and keeping up with the droid that she didn't even notice the smelly Gamorrean coming out of a room until he was bumping into her.

With her bare feet on the smooth floor, and both hands tightly gripping her gown, Jaina had no chance of staying on upright when the massive Gamorrean hit her.

As she fell, he reached out and caught her by her upper arm, then easily lifted her back upright.

In a split-second Jaina went from flying to having a durasteel grip catching her around her bicep. She looked up to see a gigantic Gamorrean looming over her. He must have been two meters tall, and weighed about a hundred and sixty kilograms. He grunted a few words of Gamorrean at her as he released her arm.

“Th—thanks,” she stammered in reply. She had no idea what he was saying, though.

The Gamorrean grunted again, and after a few seconds, lumbered off.

“If you would rather continue attempting to seduce male organics, perhaps you should leave?” the ADK droid called from several meters down the corridor.

“I wasn't!” Jaina protest loudly as she scampered to catch up. “He ran into me!”

“Of course you weren't,” it replied blandly as it turned and rolled down another corridor.

As Jaina tried to keep up, she realized that the gown effectively kept her hands restrained at her sides. Even when she was falling, she hadn't wanted to let go. Like Alema Rar's binder belt, Jaina thought.

The special exam room was much larger and starkly modern compared to the one she had come from. There was gleaming durasteel everywhere, and it smelled freshly disinfected. There was an odd looking diagnostic machine that Jaina didn't like the looks of near one corner.

“First I need to get your basic vital signs. Blood pressure, temperature, respiratory rate, pulse, and your weight as well as a few other things,” the ADK explained. “I need you to sit down here, and put your arms and legs in the blood pressure cuffs,” it instructed her, gesturing towards the chair.

Jaina stared at the machine with trepidation. It was far more elaborate, and intimidating, than she thought was necessary to check her blood pressure.

To start with there was a pressure cuff for each of her biceps. Then there seemed to be one for each of her wrists, ankles, and thighs. There was also two pieces of padded durasteel that looked like they would close over her waist, and two more that seemed to be for her head. She would be laying down more than sitting in it. 

“We found that we get a much more accurate reading if we measure eight places at once,” the ADK explained.

Jaina stared back and forth between the ADK droid and the machine for several seconds.

“Ezri Wepii, please sit down in the chair so I can measure your readings,” the droid told her impatiently.

After the chain of indignities and humiliations she had suffered since arriving at the free medcenter, the machine seemed to fit right in. Sighing, Jaina sat down, and carefully leaned back into the chair.

She had to stop holding her gown together so she could slide her hands through the bicep cuffs, then the wrist cuffs. Jaina involuntarily held her breath as both sets of cuffs tightened around her wrists and arms, holding them fast.

Next Jaina glanced down and put her feet and legs into the open cuffs. Somehow, she was surprised that she didn't have to spread her legs apart to get her feet into place. The cuffs closed, and tightened, just like the blood pressure cuffs she was familiar with. 

As soon as the ankle and thigh cuffs were tight, the two padded bars closed over her waist, and two more closed around her head.

“Excellent,” the ADK said as it began keying commands into the machine. 

“Please hurry,” Jaina asked as the machine began beeping softly.

“Just relax, Ezri, it will all be over with soon,” the ADK responded.

Jaina ran through a few Jedi calming exercises. The feeling of being helplessly restrained and practically naked was making her really horny.

“Well, you appear to be in good enough health, for an organic,” the ADK said after a minute or so. “And since you appear not to have a sexually transmitted disease, why are you here?”

This was it. “Oh, well, see, the problem is—”

“Ezri Wepii, please just tell me what the problem is,” the ADK asked her.

“My hair won't grow below my neck!” Jaina blurted out.

The ADK droid seemed to freeze for several seconds. “Is that a problem? Don't a lot of you female organics shave all that anyway? Or get it permanently removed?”

With the first part of the story out, the rest came easier. “About three years ago I went through a decontamination procedure for a Yuuzhan Vong bug on Duro. As part of the procedure, all of the hair on by body was removed with some kind of chemical. I haven't had hair below my neck since then,” Jaina explained.

“And you want it back?” the ADK droid asked.

Jaina had long gotten used to being hairless. She didn't miss having to shave her legs or trim her bush very much at all. 

“No, just make sure there are no. . . side effects or anything,” she replied.

“Have you been to a medical provider about this problem before now?”

“Um, no,” Jaina answered.

“And have you experienced any health conditions you think are related to this decontamination procedure?”

Jaina thought for a few seconds. Around that time, she had also started enjoying being restrained even more than before, but she was sure that was just a coincidence.

“Not really.”

The ADK droid hit a button and suddenly all the restraints loosened. “Ezri Wepii, if you haven't had any side effects in three years, then you are extremely unlikely to develop them any time soon. Please leave immediately and stop wasting my time.”

“No wait! Just please run a quick scan to make sure!” Jaina begged. She didn't want to go through all this and not even get checked out.

The ADK looked down at her a couple of seconds. “Fine; one scan. Now place your arms back in the restraints,” it instructed her.

Jaina slid her wrists back into their cuffs, and the ADK closed all the cuffs, including the waist and head restraints.

Once she was secure, the ADK rolled up to her head, and reached out to the thin strings that were holding her gown together over her shoulders. In a flash, the droid untied them, and pulled both the front and back of the gown off her.

“HEY!” Jaina screamed out in shock.

“You'll need to be completely naked for the exam,” the ADK informed her calmly.

Quickly, Jaina ran through a few more Jedi calming exercises. “You could have warned me!” she shouted back.

The ADK ignored her as it brought over a scanning unit and hooked it up to the machine. Then it rolled back to the control panel, and started imputing commands.

Jaina couldn't believe a droid, especially a medical droid, would strip a sentient like that. Especially a woman. She ran through another calming exercise to try and relax.

The scanning unit began at her head, and slowly started moving down her body.

“Ezri Wepii, were you a refugee during the Yuuzhan Vong War?” the ADK asked her as it scanned her chest.

“Um, no,” Jaina replied in confusion. While she didn't want to admit that she had been in the military, she hadn't been a refugee. “I mean I was at a refugee camp for a few weeks, but that was only while my eyes healed,” she explained.

“What happened to your eyes?” the ADK asked.

Frakk, Jaina thought. She really didn't want to get into that. “The Yuuzhan Vong attacked a ship I was in and I was injured,” she replied. She left out the parts about her being in an X-wing, and having to go extra-vehicular.

The ADK looked at the display unit, then back at her.

“Then the camp I was in was contaminated with these Yuuzhan Vong bugs, and we had to be relocated. That's when I went through the decontamination,” Jaina explained.

“The scanning unit found something printed on the back of your neck. It's not detectable by any organic's ocular organs, and no computers would normally scan for it.”

Jaina laid there dumbfounded as she processed what the droid had said.

“However, this scanning unit belonged to SELCORE during the war, and it appears to have been programmed to scan for the ink,” the ADK explained.

SELCORE, Jaina thought with alarm. “What does it say?” she asked as she absentmindedly tried to sit up against the restraints.

The ADK looked at her a moment before it answered. “I do not know. It is faded beyond recognition. The scanner barely picked it up at all.”

“Let me see it,” Jaina demanded, trying again to sit up.

The ADK obediently swung the display unit around where she could read it.

Jaina stared at the display for several seconds, frowning. She guessed one word might be Duro, but the rest was completely incomprehensible. She calmed herself, and reached out with the Force. It didn't help, there just wasn't enough there.

“Will it hurt me?” she asked the ADK droid as she relaxed, at least as much as she could naked and restrained, on the exam table. 

“Will what hurt you?”

“Whatever is printed on the back of my neck,” Jaina said in exasperation.

“Since it's been there for nearly three years and hasn't yet, I do not believe it will,” the ADK replied.

A couple of minutes later, the scanning unit finished. The ADK immediately began reviewing the results.

“Well, other than an elevated level of sexual arousal, you appear to be in perfect health,” the ADK said after studying the display screen a minute or so.

Jaina blushed from head to toe.

“Would you like me to take care of that for you?” the droid asked as it held up its synthskin covered fingers.

“Take care of what?” Jaina asked in confusion. She looked over, but couldn't quite see him because the head restraint wouldn't let her turn her head. 

“Your arousal,” the ADK replied as it rolled down to Jaina's feet. Suddenly the bottom half of the chair split in two. Jaina's legs, which were securely cuffed to the chair, were spread apart.

“What? No!” Jaina shouted as she tried vainly to stop the chair from spreading her legs apart.

The ADK rolled into the gap between her legs, and held up its synthskin fingers. “I am fully programmed to alleviate your arousal,” it informed her as it reached out towards her pussy. The ADK droid barely touched her clit, and Jaina let out an involuntarily moan of arousal.

“Ohh Yess!” she shouted as it slipped its fingers farther into her soaking snatch.

“Ezri Wepii, please be clear, do you want me to continue this treatment?” the ADK asked her as it gently probed her.

“OH! Kriffing yes! Fuck me!” Jaina shouted, arching her back as she pulled against the restraints.

To Jaina's shock the ADK pulled its fingers out of her.

“I need to keep you quiet so you don't disturb our other patients,” it said as it rolled around her splayed leg and came to a stop next to her.

“What?” Jaina started to ask.

As soon as she opened her mouth, it shoved a black ball gag into her mouth, past her teeth. Before she could react, it attached the straps of the ball gag to the pads holding her head in place. Jaina tried to ask it what it was doing, but all that came out was a few incomprehensible grunts.

The ADK droid quickly rolled back between her legs, and inserted two fingers into her pussy again. Jaina moaned out as it began finger fucking her.

After a few seconds, Jaina felt it start flicking her clit as it fucked her. She arched her back and struggled against her cuffs as she moaned into the gag. The feeling of being restrained make her even more aroused.

About five minutes later, Jaina was on the brink of orgasm. The ADK thurst its fingers in a little deeper, and rubbed her clit with its thumb. Jaina responded by screaming into the gag and pulling against her cuffs as hard as she could as she orgasmed.

As soon as she went over the edge, the ADK pulled its fingers out of her. Then it rolled back from between her legs. “Your exam is complete. Please get dressed and I'll escort you back to your room.” 

The legs of the chair closed. The ankle, thigh, waist and head restraints opened, while the wrist and arm cuffs loosened. Jaina slid her arms out of the cuffs, and slowly sat up. Then she reached up and pulled the ball gag out of her mouth. Her gown was lying over a nearby table. Still recovering from her orgasm, Jaina tied the strings together, and put it on.

Luckily the trip back to the small exam room went smoothly. Jaina still had to keep both hands firmly on her gown, but no Gamorreans tried to knock her down.

Once Jaina made sure the curtain was closed in the first exam room, she opened the locker where she had stored her clothes. Jaina reached in and grabbed her black thong, then happily pulled it up her legs. 

“What the Frakk!” Jaina exclaimed as she pulled out a black synth-hide miniskirt. Then a tiny yellow tube top, and a pair of black high heeled sandals. “These aren't mine!” Then she realized who had been wearing them. That girl from the waiting room, Keirra.

Jaina looked up at the ADK droid. “These aren't mine!” she repeated. “This girl named Keirra stole my clothes!” she exclaimed. Then Jaina remembered that she had eighty credits for an air taxi as well. “And my credits!” she added vehemently.

“Did you lock the locker when you closed it?” the ADK asked her.

“No, I just closed it,” Jaina replied. “I thought it locked automatically?”

“We can't afford such fancy equipment like that,” the ADK responded.

Jaina frowned, wondering how much they had spent on the blood pressure and diagnostic machine with all the automatic restraints on it. 

“I'll alert the authorities,” the ADK said reluctantly.

“NO WAIT!” Jaina shouted. There was no way she wanted to talk to the police.

The ADK paused expectantly.

“There's no need to call the police. I'm sure she needed my clothes more than me,” Jaina said. And my credits, you kriffing little thief. “I'll just wear these,” she added as she slid the miniskirt up her legs.

The ADK looked back at her. “Those are not the clothes you wore in here, Ezri Wepii. If a crime has been committed, I have to notify the authorities,” it stated.

“Really, Keirra and I agreed to trade clothes while you were examining me,” Jaina lied as she pulled the tight, tiny tube top into place. All for the cost of eighty credits, a good vibroblade, and my comlink, she mentally added.

She would have to have her comlink deactivated, and as quickly as possible. And find another way home, since she couldn't pay for an air taxi now.

“If you say so,” the ADK replied. It obviously didn't care one way or the other.

The heels were stilettos, about fifteen centimeter high, and about a size too small. Jaina struggled to push her feet into them.

The tube top barely covered her breasts, and if someone looked closely, they would probably be able to see her nipples through it. The miniskirt was a few centimeters longer than the gown had been, which was still far shorter that what she was used to wearing. It was also very tight. Jaina hoped that it didn't split open while she walked.

As the ADK escorted her back to the waiting room, Jaina discovered how painful walking in high heels that were too small was.

“Check out at the desk before you leave,” the ADK instructed her at the door to the waiting room.

Jaina felt like every eye in the room was on her as she slowly walked to the counter. The painful heels forced her to take steps almost as small as she had to take in the gown. She could feel the lust from the male sentients. The same bored-looking middle-aged woman was behind the counter.

“I need to check out,” Jaina told her as she leaned over the counter. Then Jaina heard a soft whistle from behind her, and quickly straightened up, blushing.

“Name?” the nurse asked her absently.

“Ezri Wepii,” Jaina replied, wondering if she would notice that she had been dressed differently when she had come in, less than an hour ago.

The nurse slid her ID card across the counter to her. Jaina picked it up and slid it into one of the tiny pockets on the back of the skirt. Then she realized that she was still wearing the yellow plastex bracelet on her right wrist.

“Hey, can you take this off me?” Jaina asked her indignantly.

“Oh. I guess so,” the nurse replied reluctantly. “You don't need it for your free Maglev ride?” she asked as she reached out with a pair small pair of scissors.

“What free Maglev ride?” Jaina asked as she pulled her wrist back.

The nurse let out a sigh. “All patients at one of Corsuscant's government run free medcenters get a free Maglev ride. Your wrist band is your boarding pass. You can go anywhere you want to, as long as you don't leave the Maglev, or one of the stations,” she explained.

Jaina stared at the yellow plastex a moment. There was no way she could walk over four thousand klicks. She had planned on using the Force to borrow someone's comlink, and have Alema Rar or Lando to come pick her up, and bring her some decent clothes. The last two times she had rode the Maglev she had been taken aside for an 'additional security check' and strip searched. As horny as she was now, that might be just what she needed.

“Thanks,” Jaina replied. She would still have to get someone to bring her something to wear, but she wouldn't have to explain to them why she was four thousand klicks away from base.

“Have a nice day,” the bored-looking nurse said as Jaina walked away.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Twenty tiny, painful steps into the Maglev station, Jaina sensed a focused security type presence approaching her from her left. With a sigh of reluctant acceptance, she stopped, and turned to face the young, strapping security officer.

“Excuse me Ma'am, you've been chosen for an additional security check. Please come with me,” the Maglev Security Officer said as he took Jaina gently but firmly by the arm.

“Of course officer, I'd be glad to cooperate,” Jaina said with a smile. She knew that she would be stopped eventually. While she didn't really want to be strip-searched right now, she figured she might at well have some fun while she was. “Hey, are those real binders?” she asked him in mock disbelief. “I bet I can get out of them,” she added with a smile and a wink.

The officer didn't even respond. With a smile, he just pulled his binders off his belt. 

Jaina giggled, and obligingly put her hands behind her back. She held her breath in anticipation as she felt the binders close around her wrists. Then she struggled mildly a few seconds, and gave up. “Oops, I guess I can't get out of them,” she cooed. “I'm completely helpless.”

The officer just smiled wider, and moved his hand from the small of her back to her ass.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ EPILOGUE ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Hey, Jaina,” Alema Rar said as she opened her apartment door. Then she noticed what she was wearing. “Frakk, girl, where'd you get that skirt?” she asked as she stepped aside to allow her in. “And top,” she added.

“I don't want to talk about it,” Jaina said as she walked over and sat down on the Twi'lek's poufcouch. “Some slut stole my clothes and left me these,” she then explained.

Silently, Alema Rar closed the door. “Well, other than the broken strap on the heels, she has great taste,” Alema Rar told her as she sat down across from her.

Jaina rolled her eyes in annoyance. She didn't mention that she had had to take the Maglev. If she did mention it, then she'd have to tell her how many times she'd been strip-searched during the trip. “I need to borrow something a little more decent so I can go back to base,” she explained.

“You know where my closet is,” Alema Rar replied. “Hey, can I borrow the top and skirt since you don't like them?”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The End ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Remember, please leave me feedback, public or via email. Ahandcuffgirl(at)yahoo(dot)com


End file.
